


Group Chat

by Rare_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: Team Voltron starts a new group chat.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lance: I’m tired of keeping us a secret. They are our friends. Shiro already knows and he doesn’t care.Keith: It’s not just our friends. It’s everyone else.Lance: Idfc what everyone else says.





	1. Klance Break Up

**_LanceMcClain_ ** _created_ **_Game of Phones_ **

**_LanceMcClain_ ** _added_ **_HunkGarrett_** _, **KatieHolt**_ , **** **_TakashiShirogane_** _,_ **_KeithKogane_** _,_ **_CoranSmythe_** _, and_ **_AlluraSmythe_**

 **_LanceMcClain_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Ice King_ **

**_Ice King_ ** _changed_ **_KeithKogane_ ** _name to_ **_Fire Queen_ **

**_Ice King_ ** _changed_ **_AlluraSmythe_ ** _name to_ **_Space Mom_ **

**_KatieHolt_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Pidgeotto_ **

**_Pidgeotto_ ** _changed_ **_HunkGarrett_ ** _name to_ **_Hunk Man_ **

**_Pidgeotto_ ** _changed_ **_TakashiShirogane_ ** _name to_ **_Space Dad_ **

**_Ice King_ ** _changed_ **_CoranSmythe_ ** _name to_ **_Space Uncle_ **

**Fire Queen** : LANCE!!!

 **Ice King** : Sorry not sorry. I had too.

 **Fire Queen** : No, u didn’t.

 **Ice King** : It’s 2 funny. XD

 **Fire Queen** : No, it’s not.

 **Pidgeotto** : Yes, it is.

 **Hunk Man** : XD

 **Fire Queen** : Oh shut up.

 **Space Mom** : Why am I Space mom?

 **Ice King** : ‘Cuz

 **Hunk Man** : Um...

 **Pidgeotto** : You don’t want to know.

 **Space Mom** : Ok.

* * *

 ** _KatieHolt_ ** _created_ **_Klance_**

 **_KatieHolt_ ** _added_ **_HunkGarrett_** , **_TakashiShirogane_** _,_ **_AlluraSmythe_** , and **_CoranSmythe_ **

**KatieHolt** : I have a plan.

 **AlluraSmythe** : A plan for what?

 **KatieHolt** : To get Lance and Keith together, duh.

 **AlluraSmythe** : Oh.

 **KatieHolt** : Yeah.

 **TakashiShirogane** : We shouldn’t it.

 **KatieHolt** : Oh, come on Shiro. Let’s have some fun.

 **TakashiShirogane** : I don’t want to be in this.

**TakashiShirogane left**

**HunkGarrett** : I always forget that Shiro and Keith are stepbrothers and knew each other forever.

 **KatieHolt** : Me too.

 **CoranSmythe** : I have a question for Hunk.

 **HunkGarrett** : What is it, man?

 **CoranSmythe** : In private.

* * *

 ** _HunkGarrett_** _created_ **_Private Uncle_**

 ** _HunkGarrett_** added **CoranSmythe**

 **HunkGarrett** : What’s up?

 **CoranSmythe** : Have you talk to any of Lance’s family lately?

 **HunkGarrett** : I talk to his mom, older sister, and older brother, why?

 **CoranSmythe** : Lance just has acting different so I just thought you heard anything from through his family.

 **HunkGarrett** : No, I haven’t. Lance isn’t really talking to some of his family atm. Something went down a few months or so ago and he hasn’t been the same.

 **CoranSmythe** : Ok. I just want to make sure that it’s not to bad.

 **HunkGarrett** : It’s not. His family are just being idiots except for Sofia and some of his siblings

 **CoranSmythe** : Ok.

* * *

 ** _Lance_** _to_ **_Keith_**

 **Lance** : We should tell them.

 **Keith** : No

 **Lance** : It’s been a year.

 **Keith** : Idc

 **Lance** : Whatever. If you’re going to be like that, then I want to break up.

 **Keith** : Why?

 **Lance** : I’m tired of keeping us a secret. They are our friends. Shiro already knows and he doesn’t care.

 **Keith** : It’s not just our friends. It’s everyone else.

 **Lance** : Idfc what everyone else says.

 **Keith** : That’s the thing.

 **Keith** : Ur family disowned u because u are with me.

 **Lance** : I know and you know what? I’m fine with that. I still have máma and some of my siblings.

 **Keith** : Lance, I agree. We should break up.

* * *

 ** _Keith_ ** _to_ **_Shiro_**

 **Emo kid** : Are you home?

 **One arm dude** : No, I’m at my mom’s but I can come home.

 **Emo kid** : You don’t have too.

 **One arm dude** : I’m coming home.

* * *

 ** _Lance_ ** _to_ **_Shiro_**

 **Lance** : Sorry.

 **Shiro** : Lance? What’s up?

 **Shiro** : Lance?

 **Shiro** : Lance, buddy, please answer me.


	2. Lance's sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: Àlex is coming to town for a few days.  
> Sunshine: Why? Not that I don’t want to see her.  
> Lancelot: She wants to see her favorite brother and his friends.

**_TakashiShirogane_** _created_ **Lance**

 **_TakashiShirogane_ ** _added_ **_KatieHolt_ ** _and_ **_HunkGarrett_ **

**TakashiShirogane** : Has you two talked to Lance in the last few minutes?

 **KatieHolt** : Nope. I have been busy on a project.

 **HunkGarrett** : I talked to him for a second. Well, I said hi and how was your class when he walked in from class but he didn’t say anything and just walked into his room.

 **HunkGarrett** : Do you know what is going on?

 **TakashiShirogane** : I might.

 **TakashiShirogane** : But I can’t tell you guys atm.

 **KatieHolt** : Why?

 **TakashiShirogane** : I need to figure it out. Hunk, please check on Lance.

 **HunkGarrett** : He is curled up on his bed crying. The last time he did that was when his dad disowned him for being bi.

 **TakashiShirogane** : Fuck.

 **KatieHolt** : Takashi Shirogane swore.

 **TakashiShirogane** : Shut up.

 **TakashiShirogane** : I got to go. I just got home.

 **KatieHolt** : Wait was Takashi Shirogane texting and driving?

 **TakashiShirogane** : Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

 ** _Lancelot_ ** _to_ **_Roomies_**

 **Lancelot:** Àlex is coming to town for a few days.

 **Sunshine** : Why? Not that I don’t want to see her.

 **Lancelot:** She wants to see her favorite brother and his friends.

 **Pidge** : Is Che coming up?

 **Lancelot:** No. Him, Asia, and the kids are going on a trip with her family.

 **Sunshine** : Fun.

 **Lancelot:** Yeah. They’re going to England.

 **Pidge** : I want to go.

 **Lancelot:** I do too but I can’t go. Asia did say that when we all are off of school for the summer, she can take us all to England.

 **Pidge** : Awesome.

 **Lancelot:** I know.

* * *

 ** _Hunk Man_** _to_ **_Game of Phones_**

 **Hunk Man** : Guess what?

 **Pidgeotto** : What is it dude? I’m in class.

 **Hunk Man** : Sorry, but Shay asked me out. She asked me out.

 **Ice King** : I’m happy for you.

 **Hunk Man** : Thanks.

 **Ice King** : gtg. I just arrived.

 **Hunk Man** : Be safe man.

 **Ice King** : Will do.

**Ice King logs off**

**Space Mom** : What was that about?

 **Hunk Man** : He went to pick up something.

 **Space Mom** : Oh

 **Hunk Man** : Yeah. That is why his end has been quiet. He was driving.

 **Space Dad** : Ok. That is good that he put the phone down to drive safely.

 **Hunk Man** : Yeah.

 **Pidgeotto** : Keith, you been quiet.

 **Space Dad** : He’s not feeling well. I even left my mom’s early.

 **Hunk Man** : Oh. I hope he gets well soon.

 **Space Dad** : Me too. I hate when he is sick.

 **Hunk Man** : Gtg. I have an interview.

 **Pidgeotto** : Awesome. I’m happy for you.

* * *

 ** _Lancelot_ ** _to_ **_Roomies_ **

**Lancelot** : Hey dude and dudette.

 **Sunshine** : Hey dude, are you feeling ok?

 **Lancelot** : Oh, sorry. It’s Àlejandra.

 **Lancelot** : Lance is driving so I took his phone.

 **Pidge** : ALEXXXX!!!!

 **Lancelot** : Hey Pidgey.

 **Pidge** : I can’t wait for you get here.

 **Lancelot** : I can’t wait either. I missed you too.

 **Sunshine** : We missed you too.

 **Lancelot** : I am expecting a big dinner when I get there.

 **Lancelot** :  Oh and hugs.

 **Sunshine** : Of course. I’m making your favorite when I get back.

 **Sunshine** : I’m heading out the door for a job interview at the moment.

 **Lancelot** : I’ll let you drive.

 **Sunshine** : Ok. I’ll see you at the condo.

 **Lancelot** : Yes, you will.

 **Pidge** : I have stuff that I want to do when you get here.

 **Lancelot** : We can anything you want but I do want to spend a little time with Lance when I’m here.

 **Lancelot** : I have not seen him in a year and I missed hanging out with him.

 **Pidge** : I know. He missed you too.

 **Lancelot** : I am staying for about a week or even more.

 **Pidge** : Why?

 **Lancelot** : I have a few things to do out here also. With Che in England with Asia and the kids, I want to spend some time away from mom.

 **Lancelot** : I love her and everything but she’s always home and I get no time to myself.

 **Pidge** : I get it.

 **Lancelot** : Well, Lance is stopping at a restaurant so we can eat lunch but we should be there by three.

 **Pidge** : Ok. Cu then.

 **Lancelot** ; Yeah

* * *

 **_Ice King_ ** to **_Game of Phones_ **

**Ice King** : Yo.

 **Pidgeotto** : Where is Keith?

 **Fire Queen** : What do you want?

 **Hunk Man** : Whoa dude.

 **Pidgeotto** : Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

 **_Ice King_ ** _added_ **_ShaylaAnderson_ **

**Ice King** : You all know Shay.

 **Hunk Man** : Hey Shay.

 **ShaylaAnderson** : Hey Hunk.

 **Pidgeotto** : Welcome Shay.

 **Pidgeotto** : I just want to tell you that you might want to learn to read and type fast.

 **ShaylaAnderson** : Thanks, Pidge.

 **ShaylaAnderson** : I can tell.

 **Ice King** : Hey dudes and dudettes.

 **Space Dad** : Lance, you already said hi.

 **Ice King** : Oh sorry. My sister was on my phone.

 **Space Mom** : Your sister is in town?

 **Ice King** : She’ll be here for a week or so.

 **Ice King** : You guys get to meet her.

 **Pidgeotto** : She is awesome.

 **Hunk Man** : I agree with Pidge. She also gives out amazing hugs.

 **Ice King** : That she does.

 **Space Dad** : Where is your sister staying?

 **Ice King** : My room. I’m either rooming with Hunk or sleeping on the couch.

 **Hunk Man** : I don’t care if you room with me. It’s not the first time.

 **Ice King** : I know.

 **Hunk Man** : I’m going to go make dinner.

 **Pidgeotto** : AWESOME!!!!

 **Ice King** : I gtg help my sister.

 **Space Dad** : See you guys.

 **Ice King** : Cu.


	3. Meeting the Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: Everyone, meet my sister.  
> ÀlejandraMcClain: Yo. I’m Àlex.

**_Lance_  ** _to **Àlex**_

 **Lanceypooh:** Hey

 **Queen Bitch** : Hey.

 **Queen Bitch** : You know that I want to meet your other friends, right?

 **Lanceypooh** :Yeah.

* * *

 **_Lance_ ** _to_ **_Roomies_ **

**Lancelot** : So, Àlex wants to meet everyone tomorrow, how should she meet them?

 **Sunshine** : We can do it over chat.

 **Lancelot** : I was thinking that.

 **Pidge** : It’s going to be the easiest.

 **Lancelot** : Yeah.

 **Lancelot** : Gtg. I have work.

 **Sunshine** : When did you get a job?

 **Lancelot** : Àlex hired me. That is why she is here.

 **Lancelot** : They needed someone to run the business out here so she’ll be doing it for the week and someone quit a week or so ago so Àlex asked me to interview for it.

 **Lancelot** : I got the job.

 **Pidge** : We are your roommate so why didn’t you tell us?

 **Lancelot** : I didn’t want to jinx it.

 **Lancelot** : I didn’t know if I was going to get it.

 **Pidge** : Why wou

 **Pidge** : Holy shit you type super fast.

 **Lancelot** : Sorry. Gtg.

 **Lancelot** : Oh, and please don’t tell the others. I want it to be a surprise for when we go to England. And don’t tell them about right now.

 **Pidge** : Have fun. Your secret is safe with me and Hunk.

 **Pidge** : Dudes, guess what?

 **Sunshine** : Yes, Pidge?

 **Sunshine** : Who did you add?

 **Àlex** : Who do you think it is food snob?

 **Sunshine** : Àlex?

 **Àlex** : Of course.

 **Sunshine** : Hey.

 **Àlex** : Hey. Not to be a bitch but Techy wanted to talk.

 **Pidge** : So, Matt is coming home.

 **Lancelot** : Really?

 **Lancelot** : That’s good.

 **Pidge** : It is. My mom called me a few minutes ago and she told me that Matt was found.

 **Lancelot** : That is awesome, dude.

 **Pidge** : It is. I’m finally going to have my brother back.

* * *

 **_Hunk Man_ ** to **_Game of Phones_ **

**_Hunk Man_ ** _added_ **_ÀlejandraMcClain_ **

**_Ice King_ ** _changed_ **_ShaylaAnderson_ ** _to_ **_Shayla_ **

**_Ice King_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Lance_ **

**_Pidgeotto_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Techy_ **

**_Space Dad_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Dad_ **

**_Dad_ ** _changed_ **_Space Mom_ ** _to_ **_Princess_ **

**_Dad_ ** _changed_ **_Fire Queen_ ** _to_ **_Keith_ **

**_Princess_ ** _changed_ **_Space Uncle_ ** _to_ **_Uncle_ **

**Lance** : Everyone, meet my sister.

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : Yo. I’m Àlex.

 **Dad** : I am Shiro. It’s nice to finally meet you, Alex.

 **Princess** : I’m Allura of Altea.

 **Uncle** : I’m Coron, also of Altea.

 **Keith** : Keith.

 **Shayla** : I’m Shay.

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : Hey, you all. I have one question though. What are your pronouns?

 **Dad** : Male, so is Coron and Keith.

 **Shayla** : Allura and I both females. How about you?

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : I don’t care what you call me regarding male or female pronouns. It’s your option.

 **Dad** : Ok.

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : Entonces, ¿para qué van a la escuela?

 **Dad** : What? Lance?

 **Lance** : Àlex asked about what u guys r going 2 skool 4?

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : Gracías, Lance.

 **Lance** : You’re welcome.

 **Dad** : I graduated last year.

 **Uncle** : I don’t go to school. I’m Allura uncle and end up all of their uncle.

 **Princess** : Public Administration. I graduate this year.

 **Shayla** : Same as Allura. That is how we met.

 **Lance** : Aren’t you double majoring in World Literature too?

 **Shayla** : Yeah. That is how I met you, Lance.

 **Lance** : Yep. 8-)

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : Eso es increíble chicos. Joder esto. Odio este maldito teléfono.

 **Dad** : What is going on?

 **Lance** : I’m not sure.

 **ÀlejandraMcClain** : Lo siento para todos. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero mi teléfono enciende todo en español.

**ÀlejandraMcClain logs off**

**Lance** : Her phone is acting up and it switched everything she saying to Spanish.

 **Dad** : Ok.

 **Techy** : Well, she throws it across the room.

 **Techy** : And, now she is, I think, swearing in Spanish.

 **Lance** : She is. Oh, wait it could be Italian.

 **Dad** : Your sister knows Italian?

 **Lance** : She can speak seven languages fluently. I think.

 **Princess** : How?

 **Lance** : I’m not sure but she can. And, I think one is Altean.

 **Uncle** : Really?

 **Lance** : Yeah. Gtg. I have work to do.

 **Dad** : Are you finally doing your homework?

 **Lance** : No, I already finished that.

 **Techy** : Lance is on his lunch break.

 **Lance** : Pidge!!!

 **Techy** : Sorry. I forgot.

 **Dad** : You got a job?

 **Lance** : Yeah. I work for Àlex. She was the one that got me the interview.

**Lance logs off**

**Techy** : Hey. So, I just met you guys but with my phone being fucking stupid, I won’t be able to talk to you guys for a day or so. ~Àlex

 **Hunk Man** : You also throw it across the room.

 **Techy** : Alex told me to tell you to shut the fuck up.

 **Hunk Man** : I forgot that I have to thank her when I get home.

 **Dad** : Why? And, tell Alex to watch her language.

 **Hunk Man** : She is the one that got me the job interview.

 **Techy** : How?

 **Techy** : Alex said word for word “shut the fuck up, you’re not my dad.”

 **Hunk Man** : Well, I just found out that the company that Alex works for owns the restaurant.

 **Hunk Man** : They needed a cook so she gave them my number and resume, which I don’t know how she got and I don’t want to know, and they gave me a call. I just had to show my skills and they loved them, so I got the job.

 **Techy** : I’m happy 4u.

 **Hunk Man** : Thanks. Well, I’m guessing Alex is speaking in Spanish or Italian?

 **Techy** : How do you know that?

 **Hunk Man** : Well, I just walked into the condo and I can hear her in the kitchen.

 **Techy** : Oh.

 **Hunk Man** : Yeah.

 **Hunk Man** : What are your guys' favorite desserts?

 **Dad** : I’ll have to say Ice Cream Cake.

 **Keith** : Red Velvet Cake

 **Princess** : Chocolate chip brownies.

 **Uncle** : I love chocolate chip cookies.

 **Keith** : Butterscotch Blondies

 **Shayla** : I like almost anything with chocolate.

 **Techy** : Cornulețe

 **Keith** : Wat the fuck is that?

 **Techy** : pastries aromatised with vanilla or rum extract/essence, as well as lemon rind, and stuffed with Turkish delight, jam, chocolate, cinnamon sugar, walnuts, and/or raisins, with the shape representing a crescent.

 **Techy** : Alex was the one that typed that. That’s her favorite.

 **Techy** : I like warm soft chocolate cake with whip chocolate frosting.

 **Dad** : How does she know that?

 **Techy** : I don’t know how and I’ll like it to stay that way.

 **Hunk Man** : I think she is worse than you sometimes, Pidge.

 **Keith** : How is that possible?

 **Hunk Man** : I’m not sure, man. Alex is talent in a lot of things. She built a bike ground up in a month.

 **Keith** : Ok?

 **Hunk Man** : A motorbike.

 **Keith** : Oh. Wow.

 **Hunk Man** : Yeah. She is scarily talented in useful and non-useful skills.

 **Techy** : So, I took Pidge’s phone and now I’m hiding.

 **Hunk Man** : How did I lose a 6-foot girl?

 **Techy** : I’m good like that.

 **Hunk Man** : Go to fucking hell.

 **Dad** : Language!

 **Hunk Man** : Fucking heck.

 **Shayla** : So, Pidge has Hunk’s phone and Àlex has Pidge’s.

 **Hunk Man** : Not anymore. Alex walked out of the bathroom and gave Pidge her phone back.

 **Princess** : Ok than.

 **Hunk Man** : Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿para qué van a la escuela?=So, what are you guys going to school for?
> 
> Eso es increíble chicos. Joder esto. Odio este maldito teléfono.=That's amazing guys. Fuck this. I hate this damn phone.
> 
> Lo siento para todos. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero mi teléfono enciende todo en español.=I'm sorry for everyone. I'm not sure why, but my phone turns everything in Spanish.


	4. Matt is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KatieHolt: Welcome home, Matt.  
> MatthewHolt: Thanks, Katie.

_**Àlex** to _ **_Lance_**

 **Queen Bitch:** Lacey!!!!!

 **Lanceypooh** : Lacey?

 **Queen Bitch:** Sorry. My new phone autocorrected Lancey to Lacey.

 **Lanceypooh** : Of course it did.

 **Queen Bitch:** It did. Anyways, do your other friends know?

 **Lanceypooh** : Know what?

 **Queen Bitch:** The Liliana thing.

 **Lanceypooh** : No. Well, Keith knows but that is a different story. The others don’t.

 **Queen Bitch:** Why not?

 **Lanceypooh** : I just can’t.

 **Queen Bitch:** You need too.

 **Lanceypooh** : Why?

 **Queen Bitch:** They are your best friends.

 **Queen Bitch:** No buts.

 **Lanceypooh** : I know but...

 **Lanceypooh** : How?

 **Queen Bitch:** I am your sister. I know you, Lance.

 **Lanceypooh** : I’ll do it after work.

 **Queen Bitch:** Good.

* * *

 ** _KatieHolt_  ** _to_ **_MatthewHolt_**

 **KatieHolt** : Welcome home, Matt.

 **MatthewHolt** : Thanks, Katie.

 **KatieHolt** : I’m glad that you’re finally home.

 **Matthewholt** : I’m happy to be home. I really need to talk to Shiro.

* * *

  ** _MatthewHolt_** _created_ **_Spring Love_**

 **_MatthewHolt_ ** _added_ **_TakashiShirogane_ **

**MatthewHolt** : Hey, love.

 **TakashiShirogane** : Matt?

 **MatthewHolt** : Yes.

 **TakashiShirogane** : When did you get home?

 **MatthewHolt** : Last week. I wanted to keep it a surprise for a little bit.

 **TakashiShirogane** : I’m happy you are home. You need to come over.

 **MatthewHolt** : Text me your address.

 **TakashiShirogane** : I live in the same apartment.

 **MatthewHolt:** omw

* * *

  ** _Lance_** _to_ **_Games of Phones_**

 **_Lance_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Lacey_ **

**_Lacey_ ** _added **ÀlejandraMcClain**_

 **_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Àlex_ **

**_Hunk Man_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Hunk_ **

**Àlex** : I’m back.

 **Dad** : Nice to see that you are back, Alex.

 **Àlex** : I’m glad to be back.

 **Princess** : Why Lacey?

 **Lacey** : Lance. Àlex’s phone autocorrected my name to Lacey, so that is what she said.

 **Àlex** : It did.

 **Lacey** : Sure.

 **Lacey** : Anyways, I wanted to tell everyone something.

 **Dad** : What is it, Lance?

 **Hunk** : Lance, is this what I think it is?

 **Àlex** : Yes. He is finally doing it.

 **Lacey** : Guys, quiet. I’m talking. Anyways, I need to get this done in one go.

 **Lacey** : I been keeping a secret from you guys since I met you all. My name wasn’t Lance Antonio at first. My name was Liliana María. I was born a girl.

 **Dad** : Lance, thank you for telling us and trusting us.

 **Princess** : Why did you tell us now?

 **Lacey** : I was talking to Àlex and she said that I should tell you guy because you are my friends.

 **Àlex** : You guys are more like family.

 ** _Àlex_** _changed the chat name to_ **_I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_**

 **Lacey** : Nice. I love it.

 **Dad** : I have to go. I have a guest at my door. I’ll talk to you guys later.

 **Lacey** : cu l8r, Shiro.

**Dad logs off**

**Àlex** : I should go and get ready for work. I will talk to you guys later.

 **Àlex** : Lance, you should get ready too.

 **Lacey** : Okay. Cu guys, l8r.

**Àlex logs off**

**Lacey logs off**

**Techy** : Keith? Are you there?

 **Keith** : Yeah. Sorry.

 **Techy** : It’s fine. You're quieter than normal.

 **Techy** : If I think about it, Lance has been quiet too.

 **Keith** : That is my fault.

 **Techy** : What do you mean?

 **Keith** : We were secretly dating for a year and I didn’t want to tell you guys but he did. We fought a little and we agreed to break up.

 **Techy** : You two were dating?

 **Hunk** : You didn’t know, Pidge?

 **Keith** : You knew, Hunk?

 **Hunk** : Of course. I been best friends with Lance since third grade/year four (Coran and Allura). Lance can’t keep a secret from me if he tried.

 **Keith** : Why didn’t he tell me that you knew?

 **Hunk** : He didn’t know that I knew.

 **Keith** : Oh.

 **Hunk** : Yeah.

* * *

  ** _TakashiShirogane_ ** _to_ **_Spring Love_**

 **TakashiShirogane** : You should join the main chat. Keith, Allura, Coran, Shay, and Alex would love to meet you and Hunk, and Lance wants to see you again.

 **MatthewHolt** : Ok.

 **MatthewHolt** changed to **Mattotto**

 **Mattotto** : Better.


	5. Àlejandra and Matthew meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosty Bitch: Hello Matt. It’s good to see that you are home and safe.  
> Mattotto: Who are you?

**_Dad_ ** _to_ **_I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_ **

**_Dad_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Shiro_ **

**Shiro** : We have a new member to our chat room.

 **Lacey** : Who?

 **_Shiro_ ** _added_ **_MatthewHolt_ **

**_Shiro_ ** _changed_ **_MatthewHolt_ ** _name to_ **_Mattotto_ **

**Lacey** : Matt?

 **Mattotto** : Lance?

 **Lacey** : Of course.

 **Techy** : Hunk is at work but he will be on in an hour or so.

 **Mattotto** : Ok.

 **Uncle** : You must be Pidge’s big brother, Matt. I’m Coran from Altea. I’m the uncle to the group, I guess.

 **Princess** : Hello. I’m Allura of Altea. It’s nice to meet you finally Matt. Pidge talks about you all the time. I’m glad that you are safe at home.

 **Mattotto** : It’s nice to meet you, Princess.

 **Shayla** : Hey. I’m Hunk’s girlfriend, Shay.

 **Mattotto** : Hello beautiful. Hunk talks about you all the time.

 **Lacey** : I gtg. My lunch break is over.

 **Techy** : Is Alex being you home or is Hunk picking you up?

 **Lacey** : Àlex is bring both Hunk and I home. We also need to talk when we get home.

 **Techy** : Ok?

 **Lacey** : It’s nothing bad.

**Lacey logs off**

**Mattotto** : Who is Alex?

 **Techy** : You’ll see later.

 **Mattotto** : Ok then.

* * *

  ** _Lance_ ** _to_ **_Shiro_**

 **Lance** : I didn’t say thank you for contacting Hunk and Pidge.

 **Shiro** : Why wouldn’t I? They are your roommates.

 **Lance** : I know and thank you for not hating me. I just couldn’t hide it from everybody anymore. And, I was pretty sure Hunk knew, even before he told Keith that he knew. I can see why Keith trusted you on not telling anyone.

 **Shiro** : Lance, if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here.

 **Lance** : You, Alex, and Hunk are on the top of my list.

 **Shiro** : How about Pidge?

 **Lance** : That is different. It just depends on what it is. I mean we help each with the girl stuff and talk to each other about it but everyday feelings are not her forte.

 **Shiro** : True.

* * *

 ** _ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _to_ **_Local Losers_**

 **_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Frosty Bitch_ **

**_Frosty Bitch_ ** _added_ **_MatthewHolt_ **

**_Frosty Bitch_ ** _changed_ **_MatthewHolt_ ** _name to_ **_Mattotto_ **

**Frosty Bitch** : Hello Matt. It’s good to see that you are home and safe.

 **Mattotto** : Who are you?

 **Frosty Bitch** : Wow, you don’t remember your best friend. I feel loved.

 **Mattotto** : Àlejandra?

 **Frosty Bitch** : Of course.

 **Mattotto** : What have to been up too?

 **Frosty Bitch** : I finished college the year after you were gone.

 **Mattotto** : Really?

 **Frosty Bitch** : Now, I’m running a company out here in California.

 **Mattotto** : That is awesome. I’m happy for you.

 **Frosty Bitch** : Are you and Shiro going to try and work on a relationship again?

 **Mattotto** : I’m not sure. I mean I was gone for a few years.

 **Frosty Bitch** : Three.

 **Mattotto** : Katie grew up.

 **Frosty Bitch** : She did. She is sixteen and going to college. She is rooming with Lance and Hunk.

 **Frosty Bitch** : She is doing amazing. I am proud of her, and you should be too. She finished everything you started.

 **Mattotto** : Really?

 **Frosty Bitch** : Yeah.

 **Frosty Bitch** : I got to get back to work, but I will make sure that we spend time together just like the old times.

 **Mattotto** : Ok.

* * *

 ** _Lacey_ ** _to_ **_I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_**

 **Lacey** : Guess what?

 **Mattotto** : What?

 **Lacey** : My sister-in-law, Asia, called and told Alex that we all can go to England this summer.

 **Techy** : What? Are you serious? You better be serious.

 **Àlex** : He is serious. Asia is from England and she moved here for school. She visits her family at least once a year with her husband, my brother, Che and their four kids. She is going there this summer and she invited you all to go.

 **Techy** : There is a but, isn’t there?

 **Àlex** : Yes, there is. Your families have to agree to let you go and I have to go. She knows that Shiro is twenty-six and Coran is older but she trusts me more because she knows me.

 **Hunk** : When are we going?

 **Àlex** : The night after Pidge’s last class, or do one of you have a class after her?

 **Dad** : No. I think Pidge’s is the last one.

 **Keith** : What do you mean by us?

 **Àlex** : You, Shiro, Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Allura, Coran, Shay, and Lance.

 **Keith** : Oh.

 **Àlex** : Yeah. I love England so I think you guys will love it.

 **Techy** : You been there before.

 **Techy** : Wait, nevermind.

 **Techy** : I’m dumb. Of course, you been there. You been traveling the world for the past year.

 **Àlex** : It was part of my job.

 **Dad** : Ok, sorry to be rude but what do you do?

 **Àlex** : I was an intern then they hired me. About a year and a half ago, I became a translator and traveled the world but about two weeks ago I was promoted to be the big boss out here.

 **Dad** : How long did you work there?

 **Àlex** : I was interning for the last two years of college. After I graduate, they hired me right off the back. They learned that I was multilingual and they needed a new translator so I became a translator and I have been traveling the world for the past year. That is why I took this job as the boss. I wanted to be closer to my family.

 **Lacey** : What do you mean?

 **Àlex** : They was going to hire me to go out to New York. The boss out here left and the girl they were going to hire was from a New York office, so I said why not keep me out here and put the girl in the New York one. We both didn’t want to leave our families.

 **Lacey** : Oh.

 **Àlex** : Yeah. I got to go. The CEO’s office is calling me.

 **Lacey** : Have fun with that.

 **Àlex** : I will.

**Àlex logs off**

**Dad** : I like your sister, Lance.

 **Lacey** : I’m glad. She is amazing.

 **Mattotto** : I miss hanging out with her.

 **Dad** : You know her?

 **Mattotto** : We went to high school together. Well, she was two years older. She was my first and only girlfriend.

 **Dad** : You’re gay.

 **Mattotto** : I did say that she was my first and only girlfriend. She is the one that told me that I was gay or at least bi or pan.

 **Mattotto** : She said that everywhere we went I was checking out dudes without realizing.

 **Dad** : Well. How about college?

 **Mattotto** : Àlex went to a college about an hour from here. She also was Katie’s babysitter. Àlex was about sixteen when she started babysitting.

 **Techy** : Yeah. I was about seven and Matt was fourteen. Don’t let him fool you, Alex was his babysitter too.

 **Mattotto** : Hey.

 **Techy** : Well, she was.

 **Lacey** : I gtg. Àlex just got back from talking to her CEO and she doesn’t look great. I’m going to check on her.

 **Dad** : Ok.

**Lacey logs off**

**Mattotto** : I won’t be surprised if Àlex calls him Liliana.

 **Dad** : You knew about that?

 **Mattotto** : What is that she was Katie and I’s babysitter don’t you get? She had to bring us to her parents place a couple of time so she can watch us and her younger siblings.

 **Dad** : Oh.

 **Techy** : That is how I met Lance.

 **Hunk** : We went to school together. Well, I move to California about fifth grade/year six.

 **Princess** : I notice that your schooling is one number behind so I get it now.

 **Hunk** : Ok.

 **Hunk** : Fuck. I gtg. Lance needs me.

**Hunk logs off**


	6. Àlex's new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosty Bitch: I need your help.  
> Mattotto: With what?  
> Frosty Bitch: The CEO of the company just passed away and in his will, he stated that I am next CEO and I get his house and all his money.

**With Lance, Hunk, and Àlex.**

Àlex was pacing in front of the living room couch where Hunk and Lance were sitting. “How the fuck can I do that? I have only been at the company for almost five years.”

“He must like you,” Hunk said. “Why wouldn't he of have?”

“I thought he hated me.”

“You will be good at the job,” Lance said.

“How do you know?”

“I know you, Àlex,” Lance stated. “Just how you knew I was dating Keith before I told you.”

“That is because you liked him since you met him. You started talking about much more when you started dating him and you kinda let it slip when I was talking to you on the phone once that you were dating him. Máma and Papí told me. Papí was mad that he found out that you and Keith were going out but not as much as when you told us that you wanted to be called Lance and not Liliana.”

“Oh.” Lance looked at the ground.

* * *

 

**_Frosty Bitch_ ** _ to  _ **_Local Losers_ **

**Frosty Bitch** : I need your help.

**Mattotto** : With what?

**Frosty Bitch** : The CEO of the company just passed away and in his will, he stated that I am next CEO and I get his house and all his money. He even put trust funds in place for my siblings and nieces and nephews because he knew I was going to do it anyways. What do I do? Do I take the job or stay where I am?  **{I know this is not how it goes but in this it does.}**

**Mattotto** : I would take it. It’s a good opportunity for you but that is my opinion.

**Frosty Bitch** : Do you think I should ask the group?

**Mattotto** : Yes.

* * *

 

**_Àlex_ ** to  **_I Don’t Have Friends, I have Family_ **

**Àlex** : I need help.

**Shiro** : What’s up?

**Àlex** : So, I got this very good job opportunity and I don’t know what to do.

**Princess** : What’s for?

**Àlex** : CEO.

**Shiro** : Really?

**Àlex** : Yeah. The past CEO just passed away and he appointed me as the next CEO.

**Àlex** : He also put up trust funds for siblings that are younger than twenty-one and my nieces and nephews, knowing that I was going to do it.

**Shiro** : You should take it.

**Lacey** : You should, Àlex.

**Lacey** : Did you tell Máma?

**Àlex** : Not yet. I don’t know what to tell her.

**Lacey** : She’s going to be happy for you.

**Àlex** : I know. I’ll call her after I accept the job.

**Lacey** : Ok.

* * *

**With Àlex**

She walked to the small cafe next to the condo and called the CEO office. “Hello?”

“Amaya? This is Àlejandra McClain. I’m calling to accept the CEO position.”

“Oh yes. Okay. Can you come here tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Àlex said. “I have a question thou. Why me?”

“He likes you.”

“But, I only have been working at the company for about five years and was an intern for two of them.”

“Sorry, Ms. McClain but I do not know.”

“Okay, thank you, Amaya,” Àlex said then hung up. She called her mom.

“Àlejandra.”

“Hey, Máma.”

“Hi, mija. How is Lance?”

“He is good,” Àlex said. “I called to tell you something.”

“What is it? Are you getting married?”

“No, Máma but I got a very big promotion.”

“What is it? Are you leaving again?”

“Not anytime soon. But, this one is the biggest and will be my last,” Àlex explained. “My CEO just passed away and he appointed me as the new CEO of the company.”

“Not surprising.”

“What do you mean?”

“He is your real dad’s father.”

“What? Why didn't you tell me that I work for my grandfather?”

“I was going to but you were so happy that you got that internship, I just couldn’t tell you.”

“Máma!” Àlex said. “So, you know where I came from?”

“Yes, I know I should have told you before but I just couldn’t. Your dad is from a very small country call Emma and your mom was the queen of Altea.”

“Oh,” Àlex said then the two talked for a little bit longer.


	7. Two Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess: I’m confused. What is going on?  
> Uncle: Allura, meet you, half-sister.  
> Princess: What?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Àlex: You need to go to the doctor, Lance.  
> Lancelot: No I don't  
> Sunshine: I agree with Alex. You have been sick for the past few weeks.

**_Àlex_ ** to  **_I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_ **

**Àlex** : So, I learn about my real parents today.

**Shiro** : Wait, what? You're adopted?

**Àlex** : Yeah. Che and I were both about a year old.

**Princess** : What about your parents?

**Àlex** : My dad was from the country called Emma.

**Princess** : That is a very small country right on the bounder of Altea.

**Àlex** : Allura, was your mom and dad the king and queen of Altea?

**Princess** : Yes, why?

**Àlex** : Interesting. How old are you?

**Princess** : I’m twenty-four.

**Uncle** : Wait a minute. I know who you are.

**Àlex** : You do?

**Uncle** : Your dad is Kaysen.

**Àlex** : How do you know that?

**Uncle** : I’m the one that put you in foster care. King Alfor was mad so he told me to send you and your brother somewhere. I didn’t want to put in a foster home so I tried to found your dad but he was on the run.

**Àlex** : Oh.

**Uncle** : I’m happy that you two found an amazing family.

**Àlex** : We did.

**Princess** : I’m confused. What is going on?

**Uncle** : Allura, meet you, half-sister.

**Princess** : What?

**Uncle** : Your mom had her and her brother before you were born with another guy. She was getting married to your dad in a month or so.

**Princess logs off**

**Àlex** : I fucked up.

**Shiro** : Language.

**Àlex** : Shut the fuck up. You sound like my Padres when I swear in front of them.

**Shiro** : Just watch your language.

**Àlex** : Nah. I’m twenty-five and you’re not my dad.

**Shiro** : Well.

**Lacey** : U r the mom of the group

**_Lacey_ ** _ changed _ **_Àlex_ ** _ name to _ **_Mom_ **

**Mom** : Why?

**Lacey** : Because I can.

**_Mom_ ** _ changed _ **_Lacey_ ** _ name to _ **_Lancey_ **

**Lancey** : Ok?

**_Mom_ ** _ changed _ **_Lancey_ ** _ name to _ **_Lanceypooh_ **

**Lanceypooh** : Not that. Anything but that.

**Keith** : Lanceypooh?

**Lanceypooh** : It’s the nickname that my older siblings call me to annoy me.

**Mom** : You love it. 

**Shiro** : How many siblings do you got?

**Mom** : There is five between us.

**Lanceypooh** : Nine younger than me.

**Mom** : We also have three sisters-in-law, a brother-in-law, and an ex-brother-in-law.

**Shay** : What about cousins? Aunts? Uncle?

**Mom** : We have a lot, that is all I am going to say.

**Lanceypooh** : Not as many as people think.

**Mom** : I just don’t feel like courting at the moment. I’m tired.

**Mom** : I been working hard with the changing position and everything.

**Shiro** : Don’t overwork yourself.

**Mom** : I’ll try not too.

* * *

 

**_Àlex_ ** _ to  _ **_Roomies_ **

**Àlex** : You need to go to the doctor, Lance.

**Lancelot** : No I don't

**Sunshine** : I agree with Alex. You have been sick for the past few weeks.

**Àlex** : Leonardo Antonio McClain-Sánchez!

**Lancelot** : Fine.

* * *

 

**With Lance**

He walked into doctor's office and signed in. They told him that the doctor will be with him soon. When he got back to the room after a nurse called on him, he was asked all of the normal questions. It took about an hour to have it confirmed that he was pregnant. When he left, one of the nurses gave him some brochures.

At the condo, Álex was at the dinner table with papers all around her. “How was the doctor's?”

“You were right,” Lance said then looked at the floor with tears in his eyes. Álex just got up and hugged him.

“Keith’s?” Lance nodded into her shoulder. Álex moved them to the couch and put Lance's head in her lap. They were like that when Hunk walked in with Pidge following. Lance was asleep at that point.

“He's...” Álex nodded.


	8. McClain-Sanchez Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note after the story. I have a few things I want to tell you guys and I do not want to spoil the story.

**_Lance_ ** _to_ **_Familia_ **

**Lance:** Don’t listen to Àlex.

 **Máma** : What do you mean by that, Honey?

 **Àlex** : Come Lance. You need to tell them.

 **Che** : Are we going to finally meet that novio of yours?

 **Máma** : Are we?

 **Lance:** No, to the boyfriend thing. We broke up.

 **Lance:** No I don’t.

 **Àlex** : Yes, you do.

 **Máma** : What is going on, Àlejandra?

 **Àlex** : Lance is the one to tell you.

 **Lance:** It’s not really a big deal.

 **Àlex** : Not a big deal? Lance, this is a big deal.

 **Àlex** : Just tell them.

 **Lance:** Why do I have to?

 **Àlex** : Because they need to know. They are our family.

 **Marc** : What? I woke up at a mess text of Lance and Àlex fighting.

 **Àlex** : Lance is sick.

 **Lance:** Àlex!

 **Máma** : What does she mean?

 **Lance:** I’m not sick like that but I been throwing up a lot lately.

 **Lance:** Àlex made my go to the docs a few days ago.

 **Mari** : Are you?

 **Lance:** Yeah.

 **Máma** : Lance...

 **Marc** : He’s pregnant, Máma.

 **Máma** : Oh.

 **Che** : Is it the ex novio?

 **Àlex** : It is. Lance hasn’t been with anyone else and they just broke up last month.

 **Lance:** Stop telling them everything.

 **Àlex** : They are our family so they need to know

 **Lance:** You need to stop controlling my life and telling everyone my business. I don’t go tell everyone yours. Like that you have a secret girlfriend and you two met well you were traveling.

 **Marc** : You're a lesbian?

 **Àlex** : Pan. We just started dating a few months ago that’s why I kept her a secret. She also wanted to tell her daughter before we told anyone.

 **Mari** : She has a daughter too?

 **Àlex** : Yeah.

 **Asia** : Her daughter is cute.

 **Máma** : You knew?

 **Asia** : Yeah. I was her roommate in college.

 **Àlex** : So, you’re the Asia that she talks to once a week.

 **Asia** : Yeah.

* * *

 ** _Lance_ ** _to_ **_Keith_**

 **Lance** : You’re going to hate what I’m about to say.

 **Keith** : What is it?

 **Lance** : You have the right to know.

 **Lance** : I’m pregnant.

 **Keith** : What?

 **Lance** : Yeah. I found out a few days ago. Alex found out that I have been sick for the past few weeks so she made me go to the doctors.

 **Keith** : We were careful.

 **Lance** : It could have broke and I was irregular anyways.

 **Keith** : What are we going to do?

 **Lance** : We?

 **Keith** : It is my kid so yes we.

 **Lance** : I’m not sure. We broke up.

 **Keith** : We don’t have to stay broken up.

 **Lance** : What?

 **Keith** : I love you, Lance and I want to be with you.

* * *

 ** _Mom_** _to_ ** _I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_**

 **Mom** : Lance and Keith have something to tell you guys.

 **Lanceypooh** : Why do you keep doing this?

 **Mom** : Because I am your sister and I want the best for you.

 **Shiro** : What is going on?

 **Lanceypooh** : Keith?

 **Keith** : Go ahead.

 **Lanceypooh** : I’m pregnant with Keith’s baby.

 **Princess** : Congrats Lance and Keith.

 **Lanceypooh** : Thank you, Princess.

 **Hunk** : What you are two going to do?

 **Lanceypooh** : We don’t know.

 **Keith** : We need to talk about it and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for everyone who is reading this. I appreciate it.  
> 2\. I want your guys' help with baby Kogane-McClain. I will be putting a list of names in the end note of chapter nine or put it in an author note, so please read either and comment what name(s) you guys like.  
> 3\. If you have any ideas for me to put in here, please comment. I always love hearing from you guys.


	9. Author Note

For the name of the baby or babies, I want to do Cuban/Spanish and Korean names for both Lance and Keith's heritage. There are five Cuban/Spanish names and five Korean names in each gender.

**Girl(s)**

  1. Amora
  2. Aymee
  3. Jacqueline
  4. Liliana
  5. Aleja
  6. Seo-Yeon
  7. Min-Seo
  8. Ji-Min
  9. Su-Bin
  10. Ye-Eun



**Boy(s)**

  1. Anton
  2. Desiderio
  3. Elian
  4. Maceo
  5. Homero
  6. Min-Jun
  7. Ji-Hu
  8. Ji-Hoon
  9. Jun-Seo
  10. Hyun-Woo



 


	10. Author Note pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry.

Sorry everyone about me not updating a real chapter but I will have the next real one up soon. With the holidays right around the corner, I will be busy with family.

I also have a little bit of writer's block. I'm not really sure where I want to take this story. Don't get me wrong I love writing this story or any of them but I never know where to take stories. I'll do have a few ideas down but implementing in the story is the hard part.

I will also love to hear you any ideas you guys have. I want to add ideas of the readers.

Happy hoildays to all of you,

Rare_Angel

P.S. I'm writing this one-twenty in the morning on Christmas Eve.


	11. Overprotective siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KeithKogane: Wtf? Wat is this n who r u?  
> Marc: That is not important.  
> Mari: We are here to warn you.

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _created_ **_No Máma and Lance_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _added_ **_CéserMcClain_** _,_ **_AsiaMcClain_** _,_ **_RosyAlmonte_** _,_ **_MarciaMcClain_** _,_ **_MariannaLloyd_** _,_ **_ElianMcClain_** _, and_ **_AntonMcClain_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Àlex_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_CéserMcClain_ ** _name to_ **_Che_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_AsiaMcclain_ ** _name to_ **_Asia_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_RosyAlmonte_ ** _name to_ **_Rosy_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_MarciaMcClain_ ** _name to_ **_Marc_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_MariannaLloyd_ ** _name to_ **_Mari_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_ElianMcClain_ ** _name to_ **_Eli_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_AntonMcClain_ ** _name to_ **_Tony_ **

**Che** : What’s this about?

**Àlex** : Lance just told his friends that he and Keith, the ex-novio, are having a kid.

**Rosy** : You know who the novio is?

**Àlex** : Yeah. Anywho, Keith said that the two need to talk.

**Eli** : He broke Lance's heart.

**Àlex** : He did but he was scared. He heard about what Papí told Lance.

**Mari** : What are we going to do?

**Àlex** : We need to talk to Keith.

**_Àlex_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Jackie_ **

**Marc** : Y did u change ur name 2 Jackie's?

**Jackie** : He knows me but he never met Jackie so..yeah.

**Asia** : Logical.

**Jackie** : I thought so.

**_Jackie_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_Keith_ **

**_Jackie_** _added_ ** _KeithKogane_**

**KeithKogane** : Wtf? Wat is this n who r u?

**Marc** : That is not important.

**Mari** : We are here to warn you.

**Rosy** : Be careful with Lance.

**Eli** : We don't want him hurt again.

**Tony** : We also wanted to say that

**Eli** : if you hurt Lance again

**Tony** : you will pay for it.

**KeithKogane** : What the fuck? How do u know about me and Lance?

**Jackie** : If you tell Lance about this little conversation

**Mari** : She will hurt you in more than one.

**_Jackie_ ** _kicked_ **_KeithKogane_ **

**_Jackie_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Àlex_ **

**Àlex** : Our deed is done.

**_Àlex_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_NMoL_ **

* * *

**_Keith_ ** _to_ **_I Don't Have Friends, I Have Family_**

**Keith** : That was weird.

**Mom** : What is weird?

**Keith** : Just smt I was reading

**Lanceypooh** : Wat was it?

**Keith** : IDM

**Mom** : Okay?

* * *

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _created_ **_BabyKlance_**

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Àlex_ **

**_Àlex_ ** _added_ **_MatthewHolt_** _,_ **_TakashiShirogane_** _,_ **_ShaylaAnderson_** _,_ **_HunkGarrett_** _,_ **_KatieHolt_** _,_ **_AlluraSmythe_** _, and_ **_CoranSmythe_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_MatthewHolt_ ** _name to_ **_Matt_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_TakashiShirogane_ ** _name to_ **_Shiro_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_ShaylaAnderson_ ** _name to_ **_Shay_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_HunkGarrett_ ** _name to_ **_Hunk_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_KatieHolt_ ** _name to_ **_Pidge_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_AlluraSmythe_ ** _name to_ **_Allura_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_CoranSmythe_ ** _name to_ **_Coran_ **

**Àlex** : I want to do a surprise baby shower.

**Matt** : Do we have to know the gender first?

**Àlex** : Lance does not want to know or want anyone except me and Shiro to know.

**Matt** : Why?

**Àlex** : I talked Lance into having at least one of us know. He told me that I can know.

**Shiro** : I wanted to know so Lance said that I could also know.

**Àlex** : Lance has a doctor appointment in a few weeks for his 18 weeks check up.

**Shay** : How is Keith taking all of this?

**Shiro** : He is happy but Lance won’t let him close. Keith wants to work it up but Lance won’t let him.

**Àlex** : Keith did hurt him.

**Hunk** : Lance really love Keith and he now thinks that Keith is only with him because of the baby.

**Shiro** : Keith is not really. Keith loves him but Lance doesn’t believe him.


	12. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Àlex: Are you two free next Friday?  
> Shiro: What time?  
> Àlex: All day

**_Mom_ ** _to_ **_I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_ **

**Mom** : Good morning, everyone. I will be dropping Lance, Hunk, and Pidge off at class so who wants coffee?

 **Princess** : Can I please get a tea?

 **Mom** : Sure.

 **Keith** : Just plain black coffee.

 **Shiro** : I could go for an Irish coffee.

 **Mom** : Same, dude but I have some stuff today and you probably have to work.

 **Shiro** : That I do.

 **Mattotto** : Can I get caffé mocha with two shots of espresso?

 **Mom** : Sometimes I think that you and Pidge are the same person.

 **Mattotto** : She asked for the same thing?

 **Techy** : You know it.

 **Mattotto** : I taught you well.

 **Shiro** : Anyways, I’ll be at my place if u can stop by with a caramel frappuccino. I don’t have to go in until 10.

 **Mom** : Well, I’m picking up Matt so he can show me where to go.

 **Mattotto** : Why do I have to come?

 **Mom** : Because we have some stuff to do while our siblings are in class.

 **Mattotto** : Oh yeah.

 **Shiro** : I wish I could join you guys.

 **Mom** : I know but I haven't since Matt in six years so I want to hang out with him.

 **Shiro** : I understand.

 **Mom** : We can plan a day were me, you, Matt, and my partner to have a double date.

 **Shiro** : You're dating someone?

 **Mom** : Yeah. I know that I never told you guys but I'm not one to talk about my personal life.

 **Lanceypooh** : Even, I just found out when I told my family that I was pregnant.

 **Mattotto** : I would love to meet the person that has your heart.

* * *

 ** _ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _created_ **_Date_**

 **_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Àlex_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _added_ **_TakashiShirogane_ ** _and_ **_MatthewHolt_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_TakashiShirogane_ ** _name to_ **_Shiro_ **

**_ÀlejandraMcClain_ ** _changed_ **_MatthewHolt_ ** _name to_ **_Matt_ **

**Àlex** : Are you two free next Friday?

 **Shiro** : What time?

 **Àlex** : All day

 **Matt** : I’m free.

 **Shiro** : I am 2.

 **Àlex** : We can do that date then.

 **Shiro** : Where are we going?

* * *

 

 **_Frosty Bitch_ ** _to_ **_Local Losers_ **

**Frosty Bitch** : So I was thinking of surprising them with a stress-free day. Like, going to a spa, getting a massage, dinner at Orange Hill, then a walk on the beach.

 **Matt** : I’m fine with that. Kashi will love that.

 **Frosty Bitch** : I think we should mute the chat and make should that the rest only text or call us if it an emergency.

* * *

 

 **_Matt_ ** _to_ **_Date_ **

**Matt** : Alex and I are making it a surprise.

 **Shiro** : Ok?

 **Àlex** : You will love it.

* * *

 ** _Mom_ ** _to_ **_I Don’t Have Friends, I Have Family_**

 **_Mom_ ** _kicked_ **_Shiro_ **

**Hunk** : Alex!!!

 **Mom** : I’ll add him back. Shiro, Matt, my partner and I are going on a double date next Friday. Matt and I are going to mute the chat and we are going to make sure that Shiro does it too. We are going to be gone all day.

 **Matt** : Please only call if there is an emergency.

 **Mom** : We want Shiro to have a stress free day.

 **Matt** : He has been work now stop for the past few months and I want him to relax and not have to do anything.

 **Mom** : That means getting away from you kids for the day.

 **Mom** : Shiro also does not know about any of this so I’m going to clear the chat and added him back in.

 **Mom** : And do not tell him. It is going to be a surprise for him.

 **_Mom_ ** _cleared the chat_

 **_Mom_ ** _added_ **_Shiro_ **

**Shiro** : What was that about?

 **Mom** : Sorry, I checked the wrong button, and I was trying to figure out how I did.

 **Shiro** : Ok

 **Mom** : So, the date is next Friday.

 **Princess** : Ok, have fun u three

 **Mom** : We will. Shiro, I just dropped Lance, Hunk, and Pidge off at the school with their coffees, Keith’s, and Allura’s tea so I’ll be picking up Matt then heading to your place.

 **Shiro** : Ok.

 **Shiro** : Lance, you never told me that your sister is that pretty.

 **Lanceypooh** : I’m sorry.

 **Mom** : Thank you.

 **Keith** : Wait, wat do u look like? I mean Allura, Coran, Shay, and I r the only that never saw u in person.

 **Mom** : Does it matter?

 **Princess** : Thanks 4 the tea.

 **Mom** : No problem.

 **Keith** : Yes, it does.

 **Mom** : Fine

 **_Mom_ ** _sent_ **_[Hereyougoyouneedylittleshit.jpg]_ **

**_Techy_ ** _changed_ **_Keith_ ** _name to_ **_Needylittleshit_ **

**Mom** : Happy now?

 **Needylittleshit** : U, yes. Shiro, No.

 **Uncle** : You are beautiful

 **Mom** : Thank you, Coran.

 **Uncle** : What does your brother look like?

 **_Mom_ ** _sent_ **_[mytwinbrother.jpg]_ **

**Uncle** : You both grew up to be good looking adults

 **Mom** : Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to, I can post the pictures of Àlex and her brother in an author note.


	13. An Update

I know I wanted you guys to choose of the names for baby Klance. I will stay let you guys choose the girl's name in case baby Klance is a girl, but for the boy name, if it is a boy, I decided to pick the name. I want to name it after my nephew that passed away before I got to meet him. My sister was and still is devastated by it. He was her first kid, and he just turned one. I wanted to honor him in a way. His name is not Cuban or Korean like Lance and Keith, but the name fits perfect with the last name. I hope you all understand.

 

~Rare_Angel


End file.
